


Letters From Home

by Alezandrite



Series: Broodmare [9]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha Dacey Mormont, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Bran Stark, Beta Brandon Stark, Beta Catelyn Tully Stark, Beta Ned Stark, Gen, I swear part two of this will be titled Letters From Home 2: Electric Boogaloo, Letters, Omega Jon Snow, Unpresented Rickon Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: Jon receives numerous letters from House Stark after his permanent stay in King's Landing reaches two months.





	Letters From Home

Jon planned on taking a short nap after the midday meal when he arrived back at his chambers what he didn't plan on doing was finding a stack of letters all bearing the wax seal of House Stark waiting for him with their own unique writing some were neat others elegant and one was messy. 

Apart from the Lannisters, Jon felt alone here in King's Landing receiving these made the omega go all fuzzy inside as if his maternal family really were there holding the packet of letters to his nose Jon breathed in the earthy scent of the North he knew all too well.

—

Nephew, 

I assume everything is well therein King's Landing because if it is not so help me, Gods, I will call my bannermen and march there to take you back Targaryen Prince or no Targaryen Prince. 

If it was up to me I would have mated you to one of my men maybe a Karstark or an Umber anything to keep you close to us you're the only thing we have left of Lyanna hell if Robb wasn't betrothed or if your other cousins were old enough I would have had you wed before a weirwood before that dragon had a chance to write that damn letter. 

Two months seem like an eternity especially now that I'm no longer getting letters from Ned or Benjen updating me about your progress leaving me to deal with my own pups which seems to be more trouble than they're worth. 

I expect some sort of letter from you within a week or so just because you're a prince now doesn't mean you can get away with not writing to me.

Brandon Stark

Lord Stark of Winterfell

Warden of the North

—

Prince Jaehaerys of House Targaryen, 

I'm sure your uncles and cousins will fill their own letters with nonsense but I write to you, not as Lady Stark or your Uncles wife but as a mother. 

While the title of Broodmare is an ancient one the gods saw it fit to grant you this title which means the duty of repopulating House Targaryen falls on your shoulders something similar to the task given to you if you had been properly mated.

Alphas have carnal appetites larger than those of Betas and with large appetites come rough and possessive actions though you should not worry about that the alphas of House Targaryen are highborn and noble with no omega born to them since Aerys II they will surely treasure you. 

The sooner you become with child the more permanent your position at court becomes so stay away from moon tea, do everything the maester tells you to and visit the alphas often. 

Catelyn Tully Stark

Lady of Winterfell 

—

Jon, 

As you know your Uncle Benjen is not great at the art of letter writing so I write this on behalf of Benjen, myself and your cousins all of whom miss you fiercely Bear Island seems empty without your presence both in the Mormont Keep and in Three Wolves Castle. 

Maegelle and Jeora both want you to know they are taking their roles of heir of Bear Island and Three Wolves Castle seriously so much so that they have been making plans for the future of Bear Island.

Berena, of course, is still hellbent on becoming your sworn shield but from what my mother and sisters have told me she still has a long way to go…perhaps she could be the sworn shield of one of your children if she still wants to by then.

As usual, Branda still has her nose buried in whatever books she can get her hands on while she hasn't said a word what she wants for her future people are betting on whether she chooses to become an adventurer or a septa. 

Despite being a well-made castle renovations are still being made to Three Wolves when Benjen isn't filling his time with others on the Island and us his family he is drawing up plans for the place yet all of this hasn't stopped him from begging for a fifth child as if it didn't take a while to have the children we already have what with him being a beta and me an alpha. 

I am happy that you were finally legitimized fifteen years as a bastard is fifteen years too long in my opinion but I am also angry for you an omega is worth more than the number of babes they can have if your uncle had any sense he would have taken the request of you becoming legitimate only to become a broodmare an insult to House Stark. 

Always remember that you have House Mormont and House Stark of Three Wolves Castle sword if needed.

Dacey

—

Dearest Cousin, 

I am sorry that I did not get to give you my well wishes at your farewell feast but despite being only a year younger than Arya I was sent to bed early with Rickon who hasn't even presented yet like I have but I trust your journey was well. 

Arya told me all the juicy details later that night before we went to bed but I don't know what is true or what is a lie so here are my questions; Did you really dance with everyone in the hall? Arya told me that Robb was close to carrying you off like a wildling is that true? Did father actually try to persuade you to stay? 

I understand if you can't answer right away since you're a prince now…speaking of being a prince Rickon has been bugging me to ask you his questions now.

Is the throne really made of millions of swords?

Do you get to wear a crown?

Are there really dragon skulls as big as a horse?

Do you get to train with all of the best knights?

How many horses do you have now? 

Do you get to travel a lot?

I think six questions are enough from him since the rest of them are really boring so I'm going to end the letter at that.

Bran + Rickon

—

My Beloved, 

I feel horrible for not sending you into that den of vipers without a household of those who would keep you true to your Northern roots but Brandon insisted that the royal family would be giving you one fit of your status. 

If I had no responsibility to Moat Cailin, my wife, and my children I would have offered up myself as your sworn shield so that I could look after you.

Forgive me for writing this but I think about that day in amongst the weirwoods often mostly when I go out there by myself I can't help but think of you underneath me and how you smelled that day.

I should not be jealous of those who have you and will one day give you children but I am fiercely so.

I dream of you often dressed in white with winter roses in your hair. 

Always yours.

Eddard Stark

Lord of Moat Cailin


End file.
